


Killing The Devil With Kindness

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where the devil's heart melts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing The Devil With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Lucifer left Nick’s house the minute he became adjusted to his vessel’s body. It was a bit cozy inside, but what could he expect out of someone who was his “Plan B”? Rolling his shoulders as he pushed aside the gate, the fallen angel inhaled the putrid air of pollution, dying oak trees, and the smell of oncoming rain. Exhaling as he wrinkled his nose in disgust, he cracked his neck as he began to tick off what has been accomplished and what needs to come next.

Something tickled his nose, another scent making him stifle a sneeze. Ugh. Ignore it like everything else toxic in this air.

He had to rally up the four horsemen — especially Death, who was not at all kind or appreciative of his vision or handiwork. It hardly mattered. Death was just an old soul who was in dire need to either can it, or dig himself his own grave. Plus, his next move meant seeing old friends and he very much would love to see the dry humored War.

Dammit. It was back again. Whatever was agitating his nose was close. Was he allergic to something? Was Nick allergic to something?

 

Huffing, turning around to see the culprit, he saw nothing but the dark expanse of the neighborhood. Was someone burning holy oil — and for what godawful reason? Than something rubbed itself against his ankle, the fallen angel jerking back with utter repulse on his face. For there before him was a kitten who looked as if he wasn’t even two months old. Hair fluffed, ears perked, and standing innocently before him was this…rat.

 

The devil slowly closed and opened his eyes in mild disbelief, lightly shaking the ball of gray fur off of his foot. It came teetering back, little feet dramatically goose stepping his way back.

 

“Congrats, my furry friend. You hit a lower level of intelligence than humans,” Lucifer cheekily smiled, crouching down to warningly push the ball of fur aside. “Now if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to,” he added, forcing the kitten into a sitting position and pointing his finger at it as if it was a dog.

 

It merely stared up at him, head tilting in confusion as it seemed to be fighting the urge to come bouncing back.

 

Mildly satisfied, the devil rose to his feet and moved further down the block, trying to grasp a better feel of walking in a human body like Nick’s. At least Nick was atrociously tall. Good perk. Plus, it helped that Nick was in good health…save for the amount of alcohol he has been drowning himself in since the death of his family. Well, hopefully this poor sap’s liver can deal with demon blood —

_Scuffle. Scuffle. Scuffle._

Something was panting quietly and exhaustedly behind him, feet scuffling against the sidewalk that was littered with leaves and dead branches. Lucifer prayed, for the little kitten’s sake, that it was just the wind…and not it. For the sake of its short-lived and insignificant life. Spinning around, lips curled into a snarl, there was the gray-haired kitten sprinting ardently after him like some lovestruck moron. It panted in short and soft breaths, but still managed to happily jump, sprint, and skid around him.

Oh, he was going to frighten the little annoying shit to the point of instant death. There had to be something extremely sad and pathetic about making the death of an innocent kitten your first act on Earth. Hopefully, no one will hear of this.

Crouching down, finger pressing against the kitten’s forehead in way of restraining the eager thing, he lightly cleared his throat. “Listen to me — ” the little rat managed to squirm away, racing toward him, but he caught the little bastard immediately. Holding it gingerly by the scruff, he held it to his face so they were now at eye level. “Listen to me, you insignificant worm, I am the Devil. You know what that is, kitty? I rip the skin off of little rats, like you, and make coasters out of it when I am in a state of pure boredom. Usually the smart ones stay away…but you?” he chuckled at this poor kitten’s stupidity, giving it a sad smile before allowing a growl to rip from the base of his throat.

“You are a goddamn suicide case,” he seethed, teeth snapping in front of the gray-haired feline, extremely tempted to just bite the little brat’s head —

All murderous thoughts of annoyance came to a shocking halt as it opened its mouth to give a sweet yawn and lick the tip of his nose.

He dropped the kitten after a moment of pure silence internally and externally. He was stumped. Wasn’t quite sure how to respond to something like that. The kitten gave a tiny meow as it was dropped before instantly clawing up his pant’s leg in an effort to get back in his arms. Dammit. This is not what he signed up for. He should not be forced to be dealing with otherworldly adorable felines. It began to mewl as it began its long trek up his leg, its tiny stub of a tail fluttering about in greeting.

“Dammit, okay, okay,” he hissed in surrender, bringing it down to a low whisper in fear someone may be seeing this shameful act, “I get it. I suppose…I suppose I can spend five more minuets here…”

With that said he plucked the cat off of his leg and kept it close to his chest, staring warily about before reentering Nick’s house. What was supposed to be five minuets became two hours of him discussing his future plans with a ball of fur curled up in deep sleep in his lap.

Who knew that a kitten could kill the devil with kindness.


End file.
